In a conventional children's mini-car, a pedal is arranged to directly cross the main body of the car in order to directly drive the car to move forward. However, when reversing the car, the driver has to change both the pedaling direction and the hand's orientation. Therefore, it is difficult to control the backward direction of the aforesaid mini-car. In addition, the conventional mini-car usually lacks an auxiliary brake mechanism to control its speed, so that the driver has to brake the car by contacting his feet with ground. This is quite inconvenient and may adversely affect the mood of the driver.